


Johnny Johnny

by Anonymous



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny was feeling this feeling, he didn't know what is was.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Johnny Johnny

Johnny was feeling this feeling, he didn't know what is was. But it made his private parts do this thing. It would get really wet, soaked, slobbering, and it would seep through his panties. It was a smooth slippery liquid and one time he tasted it and it was sweet like cotton candy.

His thingy would only do this when he thought about him. Dallas Winston. He was so hot that just hearing his name caused Johnny to pool like an ocean of lust. He didn't know why he felt this way… was he gey? He didn't know but he liked thinking about Dallas Winston doing things to him, things he didn't understand.

The feeling was so strong that one day he locked himself up in the restroom and pulled his pants and panties down, and he used to hand to feel for the heat of his wetness. He plunged his finger into the slit and folds, and in 0.5 milliseconds he screamed and camed. Liquid squirted out of him like a nerf gun.

He didn't know what just happened but he liked it a lot. Then he felt guilty for touching himself because God would punish him. So he never did it again.

But it was hard. Especially when he was thinking about Dally Winston, and that familiar stench and feeling would overwhelm his private parts. And soon it became all he thought about.

He needed to be touched. And he needed Dallas. One day, his mind combined the two wantings.

On June 1st, at 12:00 am in 1965 as he laid on his bed, Johnny decided to go to Dallas's place. So he did so. He marched down to Buck's and knocked on the door.

Buck opened the door and smirked and casted his dark orbs all over the boys frame. "Hello, boy."

Johnny felt uncomfortable. "I want Dallas."

"Well I want you," Buck exclaimed. "And that sweet sweet pussy of yours."

He reached out to touch Johnny and Johnny was about to scream but before Johnny could scream Johnny saw that Dallas was there and Dallas took Buck away from Johnny and Dallas socked him in the jaw and threw up outside.

He screamed to Buck with the voice of a sun god, "Never come back here! This is my house now."

Buck was indeed never seen again and the rights of the house were given over to Dallas.

Dallas sweetfully guided Johnny to his room and sat Johnny on the bed and asked nicely, "What's up, Johnnycakes?"

Before Johnny could answer both him and Dallas noticed the puddle where Johnny sat.

Dallas cocked an eyebrow. "Johnny, did you pee?"

Johnny shook his head and replied, "No it wasn't pee. It was something else. I don't know what it is."

Dallas neared him and he was tall so he towered over him and he crossed his arms and it made him look sexy. "Johnny, are you wet?"

Johnny bit his lip. "Yes, I think so."

"Why?" Dallas questioned.

Johnny blushed red like tomatoes, sunsets, all red things. "Because of you, Dallas."

Dallas sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "You like me in a sexual way?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, Dal."

Dallas grinned in a hot way. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Johnny was confused. "I don't know what that means."

"You don't know what sex is?" Dally asked.

Johnny shook his head.

"Are you a virgin?" Dally asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what a virgin is."

Dallas went on his knees in front of Johnny and said sexily. "It's when someone puts their cock into a pussy. That ever happened to you?"

Johnny shook his head.

Dallas stood up. "I bet you've never seen a cock. Would you like to see mine?"

Lust filled Johnny and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I love corrupting impressionable, incompetent, completely oblivious sixteen-year-olds.”

Dallas pulled his pants and underwear down and his cock sprung out like a jack in the box, it even made a whooshing sound. It was already erect and there was precum at the tip and it was red and there were veins. It had to be at least… 15 inches.

The puddle around Johnny grew larger and he began to purr like a kitten. Another kitten of his down south was purring as well.

"Dallas!" He shouted. "I want your penis!"

Dally began to stroke his aching member. "Where do you want it?"

"Wherever you think I do, " Johnny responded.

Dallas immediately grabbed Johnny's face and shoved his shaft inside of his mouth, pushing in and out. He began to fuck Johnny's face. Surprisingly, all those 15 inches fit in Johnny's throat.

Johnny was choking, gagging, he could barely breathe. But he loved it. If he could make the decision, he would toss away the rest of his future and his friends and all his happiness, to stay in this position taking Dallas's big hardness in his mouth for eternity.

Dallas bucked into his mouth and cried, “Johnnycakes, you’re so good at taking me into your big mouth!”

Then he sputtered and screamed and camed. Johnny’s mouth became filled with a thick substance, that was fluid. It tasted like liquid pretzels. Johnny liked it very much so he swallowed and it was nice.

Dallas looked at him with hungry blue orbs and pulled away. Johnny saw how his member was limp but in seconds it hardened once again. His brown orbs widened in curiosity.

Dallas grinned wolfishly. “It’s my superpower. No guy can get hard faster than I can.”

“Wow,” Johnny exclaimed in awe, watching as the shaft became more and more swollen and perked up.

“You want this cock?” Dallas asked.

Johnny panted and eagerly nodded. Dallas responded by reaching out and tearing Johnny’s ss shirt off, then his binder. Johnny had huge, lovely tits with perky nipples and they bounced. Dallas twisted Johnny’s nips and Johnny tried hard not to immediately come, it was so good. So Dallas twisted his nips some more and fondled his huge double-decker breasts.

Then Dallas tore off Johnny’s pants and he was stripped down to his lacey blue panties and his lips were outlining it. He flipped Johnny over so that the younger, feminine boy was facing the mattress. He brought his hand dangerously close to Johnny’s fat, dark cheeks.

“What are your thoughts on hitting?” Dallas growled through his sharp teeth.

“My dad does it to me all the time,” Johnny responded. 

“And what are your thoughts?” Dallas continued.

Johnny moaned. “I like it.”

Dallas immediately swatted his fat bottom. Johnny cried out in ecstasy.

“You like that?” He asked.

Johnny bit his lip. “My dad hits me harder.”

Dallas smacked his ass so hard that the skin turned pale white then red and Johnny bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. “I’m your daddy now!”

“Yes!” Johnny exclaimed. “You are my daddy!”

Dallas smacked his juicy ass again and again and Johnny sobbed and then he finally stopped. He pulled Johnny’s lacey panties down and stuck his fingers in the folds of Johnny’s dripping cunt. Two fingers. His manly long fingers.

“I’ve fantasized about your man vagina for months now Johnny, it’s so wet for me,” he described.

The pleasure was so immense that Johnny collapsed on the bed and let Dallas do his experienced work. Dallas was very experienced and it showed in how he completely destroyed Johnny’s pussy with his knuckles and finger bones.

“Aw yah Dally!” He screamed. “Yeah, mmph, wow!”

Dallas leaned down and whispered in a sexy way. “I’m going to go inside of you, Johnny.”

Johnny nodded and Dallas did just that. It was painful in the best way possible. Johnny moaned into the mattress, Dallas screamed into the air. There was a lot of screaming. They gripped at sheets as Dallas thrust into Johnny’s cave of wonders. Johnny liked it a lot because it was very good. 

Dallas kept on thrusting, he tore down the walls of Johnny’s heat. His tunnel expanded but was still tight enough for Dallas to enjoy it. It was so tight that eventually, they both camed.

With a scream, Dallas released his magical juice inside of Johnny’s hole. Johnny could feel the seed fill him up and that made him cry and come. Dallas rapidly thrusted inside Johnny as he came and that lasted for a while.

Then they calmed down and Dallas pulled out, his white fluid dripped out of Johnny’s tunnel. Johnny liked how it felt. They cuddled together and Johnny said “I love you” and Dallas did too. And they slept in each other’s arms.

A few weeks passed and they continued to have sex whenever they could. Johnny had stolen one of his mother’s pregnancy tests and used it one day. He saw that it said positive. He was so excited to tell Dallas.

Part 2 coming soon….


End file.
